Coming Home
by WolfxSoul
Summary: I wished for something else, something more. I was an writer with her head stuck in the clouds, only to be pulled back to earth after being giving a gift that I would ultimately abuse. What else could go wrong? Everything... IchigoxOC (REDO of my other fanfic, The Storyteller.)
1. Chapter 1

My family used to call me a storyteller, a girl with an endless imagination.

But...

They don't call me that anymore. Instead, I'm just a girl with way too much time on her hands. After they stopped calling me that, I stopped telling my stories. I would write in secret. Stories of different worlds from my own and characters that are strange.

One day, life changed, whether for better or worse I will not know.

I had gotten a job working in an antique store. It was ran by an old lady who looked a lot like my great grandma. But she was loose a few nuts, you could say. She also really like Japanese things.

I did too. Anime, video games, their culture in general, but that is every girl you read about right? Just think of it as a way to find people who like the same things you do. Like dreams and goals.

For me, I dream of going to a different world, full of wonder and amazing things. I want something different, something more that this world can't give me. Sure we have TV, books, and video games, but it is no longer enough.

That's when the old lady told me about this Maneki Neko she had. Apparently, if you make a wish, it will make it come true, if the wish is reasonable and if you wish hard enough.

That one day, I was left in charge of closing up shop because the old lady had to leave for an appointment. I had to move a box of things to the back of the store. There, the Maneki Neko was, staring at me. It was a creepy, mangy looking thing. But, I was bored and thought I could entertain myself by trying this out. Taking out a piece of paper, I wrote my wish down on it. Cranking down it's arm, it's mouth popped open. Placing the paper inside, I pulled it's arm again and the mouth closed. Taking a step back, I looked at the cat. A while passed and I realized that I could have gone home early. As I turned to leave, I heard a strange noise behind me. Then, there was a meow. Turning around with big eyes I was met with a freaky looking cat that had a perpetual smirk, the left side of it's mouth was opened, showing razor sharp teeth. It's eyes were gigantic and it was a gangly looking thing. Opening it's mouth and sticking out it's tongue, it plucked off a piece of paper from it.

"Interesting wish," it's voice was far from normal and it's head turned until it was upside down. "Is this what you really want?" I couldn't speak because I was so scared. "Of course it is," it answered it for me. It then dropped the paper onto the ground that shattered from the connection. I found myself falling, watching at the demented cat got smaller and smaller. It even waved. When it was no long in sight, I looked down and screamed when I saw a pair of skeleton hands reach for me. But they allowed me to slip through them and crash hard onto the bottom. I screamed and opened my eyes to find I was in my room. My legs were tangled in my blankets and a sigh escaped me. Closing my eyes in relief that it was just a dream, I absorbed the sun light that entered the room.

"Why did you have to scream?" I heard someone say. Opening my eyes I was met with one crimson one, staring at me from on top of my bed. I screamed again as I fumbled to get up. Finally freeing my legs from their tormentor, I turned to see a young girl laying on my bed. She was staring at me blankly with one crimson orb and... she had a eye-patch? Wait, she looked so familiar. White hair, red eye, eye-patch, red scarf...

"De-Death? But what? I must still be dreaming," I shook my head and pinched myself. It hurt. I pulled my hair and only felt pain.

"What are you doing? Ah yes, you human's have that thing with pinch yourselves, your dreaming thing. Well you did make a wish with a cursed Maneki Neko cat so I would say that you are not dreaming," she said while inspecting her nails.

"But-" she sighed and looked at me with a half lidded eye.

"This is what you wanted didn't you?" I just sat there, with a bewildered look on my face. "Don't look at me like that."

"I wanted my writing to come to life to go to another world, not for you to be here." Her face could not show any expression for it was solid in porcelain, even her red eye was just painted. But there was something about her that brought life to the glass orb and showed she was a bit peeved by what I said. She threw a notebook at my face.

"Then write it down, but I'm not going anywhere." Looking down at the pages, I wondered if I really should do it.

"I think I should wait to see if this is real and that I haven't gone crazy." Picking up the notebook, I placed it on the stand by my bed. Yes, this was my room. The dirty clothes on the floor and smell of cat litter was clear. My dreams were vivid, very vivid in fact. But when it came to details like what was on my floor, my head wouldn't take that stuff into consideration. I heard the cry of my cat and I walked over to my door to let her in. I could hear my mom exercising in the living room and my dad playing something in his office. Someone was in the bathroom, probably Beau cause I could still hear that swooshing noise of my other brother's fan as his room was below mine.

The day went by, like any other weekend. My best friend would text me, asking if the Bleach tonight was new and if it paid for her to stay up. We had Chinese, like we always do every Saturday. Shrimp and broccoli with a side of rice and a brown sauce.

I almost forgot the wish, my day was so normal, but then I would go into my room and see Death laying on my bed, sleeping. I would watched as she and Zelda (my cat) would duke it out. Death hated cats, and maybe Zelda could sense that. She would bite and claw with her back claws at the reapers "skin". Zelda could see her, feel her, so then she really was here.

11 pm would come, and I was wrapped in my black and gold Triforce fleece blanket. My stomach would knot at the excitement of watching Bleach. Toonami would roll by and a small preview of the episode would play. I liked the current beginning song, Melody of the Wild Dance? I think?

Whenever I saw Ichigo in action, my skin would crawl. Like others I've met over the internet, I was in love with a fictional character. But there was more that just attraction to his great body and sexy face. I had this admiration for him. His will to protect his family and friends. Behind his hard exterior, he is a really kind person. His determination was something I wanted. I not only loved him, but wanted to be like him. If there was anyone I could choose to marry, in the entire world and universes, it would be him. But that could never happen, so I will forever dream of a perfect guy like him.

But...

Even if there was someone like him, that guy would never fall for me.

I'm invisible to everyone.

A guy who was in our class came up and just said hi to my best friend. He didn't even look at me and probably didn't even know my name, even if I knew every single person in my grade.

I was that ugly girl who dyed her hair red and had a infamous old brother.

Complete truth.

And don't you dare say I'm being hard on myself. My inside isn't that pretty either.

_Because I built a wall._

A strong wall.

Built it up to the sky.

Never thought that one day that wall was gonna fall.

* * *

So this is a redo of my Storyteller Fanfiction of Bleach. Cause I wanted too! I'm obsessed with the ending theme of the game Bastion, Set Sail, Coming Home, so that is what the title and end part is inspired by. and I mean OBSESSED. So good, go listen to it.

This was what I said on the original story just incase you didn't see it. If you haven't read The Storyteller, than you don't have to read this.

_Hey guys, I just wanted to say that I've decided to redo this story. I like the story line but found myself stuck. SOOOOO I've changed it up a tiny bit, like the main character. I understand if you don't to read it... Actually I don't cause I never understood why it's bad for self inserts._

_The reason behind the change of character is that it would be easier to have a character that is me. Besides, I think it's kinda stupid to make up a character to take my role as the person who created these other peoples... Do you see where I'm going?_

_Like Death and Wolf are characters I made up, not for this story. But then I got thinking of how I have these Ocs which I don't use cause they don't really belong anywhere._

_So why had a character that is suppose to take my role when you can have me! *gets boo'd and stuff thrown at me*_

_Okay, I'm not supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, but that's what makes me human. I wont butter coat me cause that's gross. I'll try to stay true to how I would actually handle situations (just a heads up, that's hiding in a corner)_

_SO I hope you will still read it, please tell me your thoughts and concerns, or rejoice in that I'm coming back. I will be posting it under a new title, Coming Home. Name comes from the song Setting Sail, Coming Home, which is so beautiful and I loves it_

_I will try to promise laughs and loves and other stuff cause I just know if I was really in this situation, the world would try to screw me over in every way possible. :D_

_Love you all,_

_Wolf_


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't just do that! My dad will have a hissy fit if he sees that his precious plant- are you even listening to me!?" It had been only two weeks, and my stupid wish with Death include, had been causing me trouble. "I'm not letting you blame it on my cat!" I glared at the silver haired girl who laid on my bed, sliding a Swiffer in between her ribs. "And don't keep yourself on my bed!" Life sucked so much when you create a Grim Reaper like character, then give it a body but it starts breaking.

"How else am I suppose to keep my bones dust free?" My glare just intensified.

"Why don't you go bother someone? Isn't that what you do?" That crimson eye was so unsettling in real life.

"I can't walk out in about in this world, you know that. Nobody has silver hair or red eyes."

_Or wears an eye-patch!..._ That comment struck at one thing I really wish was different. Why don't we have green or blue hair? I would make it so my hair was naturally crimson all the time, instead of focusing me to dye it. And my boring grayish-blue eyes! They are so common, making one factor that people look at just that more boring.

Sighing, I laid down on my bed, staring at the stars on my ceiling. I could change everything. Change the world to something else.

No, that would be selfish...

But deep down, I was a selfish monster.

And somehow, I'm not sure how, but those selfish desires seemed to be reflected in the desires of my creations. That meaning that it was Death who put the ball into motion (something I wouldn't find out until much later).

When I was sleeping, she took my hand and wrote down my dream of living in a different world. At that time, I was dreaming of being in Bleach, fighting and talking with everyone.

I found out the harsh way.

Waking up in the middle of the night, like I had always done, I got up to use the bathroom. It being conveniently and inconveniently next to my room, I switched on the low light so I could see. It took a moment after using the toilet and moving to wash my hands. Reaching for the tan towel that was sloppy put back where it belonged, I stopped. Blinking, I noticed that something was different in the color of my hand. Being very fair skinned, I thought I was seeing things when my hand sorta looked... bright. That is when I looked in the mirror and saw that I was not me, but an anime me!

_What the fu-?_ I was in that state of half sleep where I thought I was seeing things. But the scratch at the door reminded me of my cat. Opening it up, I saw large eyes peering at me.

At that moment, I thought I was going to faint. It would be the first time in my life that would happen. I returned to my bed robotically and laid there, staring at my stars.

"What a strange turn of events." I heard beside me. Using my phone, I shined it in Death's face. That eye bounced down in it's socket as she looked at me. "You better cover this up before the world notices."

I hate her.

So I wrote down that this was normal and it was the way it always had been. It would only be in the morning that I would realize the full affect of what had been done. Everything was different yet so familiar all at once. I saw my family and friends, yet it felt like I was stuck in a world full of strangers.

The only thing that ran through my head was that I was so selfish. How could I just change the rules of this world for my own selfish gain?

_I was a monster._

_I'm a terrible person._

My friends didn't think this was different, except my best friend who gave me a questioning, worried glance.

We acted like normal American teens (me, not so normal, but you get the point).

_Nothing had changed._

Except, when I went to my homeroom. There was this assembly for our grade. Certain people were being chosen to go on a foreign exchange student escapade.

_Don't tell me that I wrote this down in my sleep as well!_ I cursed to myself as my name was called.

"Each of you will be spread out through out many different cultures and nations. You will have to sign up for at least 3 countries of your choice. Some of you will be lucky and will get your first pick. We can only have a certain number of exchange families in each country, so sign up quickly. You will be living with a family for about a 5 month period-." They talked for about a half an hour more before we could actually sign up. Knowing that in my heart, I wanted Japan, I chose that my first. I wasn't going to fix it so I would get that. I knew that a long time of stress is about to come on.

I just did not understand how I fabricated this, in my sleep!

The next day, they told me that I was selected for the Japan trip.

_Well, I hope that something doesn't come around and bite me in the arse. _

So, after a few days, I was given the name of the family that I was going to be staying with, along with an email to contact them with.

The Kurosaki family.

The supervisor for the exchange program suggested sending an email to tell them a bit about ourselves.

So there I was, sitting in front of my computer, staring at a blank screen.  
_Better get this done._

**Dear Kurosaki family,**

Hi! As you know, my name is Sadie and I'm your foreign exchange student from Wisconsin!

I then went on about some of my interest and other minor stuff.

**I hope that I bring something over and make this an awesome experience for us all.**

Sincerely, Sadie

After I sent the email, I felt like it was the stupidest thing I could ever say in my entire life. Although, two days later, I got a reply.

**Dear Sadie,**

We are very excited to have you come stay with us. Attached is a picture of my precious family! 

The email went on and felt like someone very energetic wrote it. At the end, it was the father of the family of four that emailed me. He said something about his son, who is the same age as me, was too much of a bum to email me himself. In the picture, there was a dark haired, older male standing his arms around two girls who were around the same height, yet one had light brown hair and the other dark hair like the man. Besides them was a tall boy, with bright orange hair and a scowl on his face. And behind them all was a large picture of a beautiful, smiling woman.

"These people look familiar," I felt like there was a hole in my brain cause I swore I knew who they were.

"They shouldn't, not anymore." Death said from waxing her 'skin'. There was a sneaking suspicious in me that she was hiding something from me. I was paranoid that she was doing things to me in my sleep. "Better prepare us for living in Japan for five months." She said. Turning to her with a frown, I glared as she brushed her long hair.

"Who says you are coming?" Her blank stare was annoying as she smacked me with my brush.

"Fool, how would you explain that I was living in your room to your family?"

"How do I explain that you are living with me at all?" She was silent, but she did have a point. I knew basically no Japanese, although the father had a good handle on English enough to email back. So I took a pen and wrote on my arm that I understood and could speak Japanese. The letters on my arm glowed for a second before I got a killer headache. One of those migraines were it feels like someone is pulling on your eyeball. My throat also hurt so I took some p.m. medicine and went to bed.

It would be a whole month of exchanging emails with the Kurosaki family before I actually got to meet them. The time difference was such a bother since I had started talking to one of the twins, Karin. She was a tomboy such as myself and we talked about things we could do.

When the day came for me to leave, it was a tearful good bye to my family and my cat. My mom and dad bought me a laptop with a webcam so that we could talk. I knew this would be hard on my cause I got homesick rather easily.

I waved good bye as I went through the bag check and waited uncomfortably in the waiting area by myself. I tried to scrunch myself up into the smallest space possible as to not get close to anyone else.

Sudoku book in hand, I boarded the plane.


	3. Meet the Family

Wedged in between an old lady and a business woman, I sat uncomfortably on the flight to Tokyo. About an hour through, the old lady at the window wanted to change seats so she could easily access the bathroom. The business lady didn't mind changing, as she wasn't pleased with the younger male trying to flirt with her acrossed the isle. As much as I tried, sleep was hard to come by.

I hated flying, it terrified me.

With my stomach pinned to the floor at any fluctuation in the flight pattern, I tried my hardest to just stay calm. The older woman must have noticed my panic, so she brought out a pack of cards from her purse.

"Do you know how to play poker?" She asked me. I didn't, but she didn't have a problem teaching me poker and a few other card games. "I've got a grandson about your age. I'm surprised a young thing like yourself is on this plane all alone."

"Well, I've been chosen for a foreign exchange student program in... Karakura Town. So that's why I'm alone." I told her. She nodded and smiled.

"I know that place. I lived there for a little bit with my new husband many years ago. It wasn't long before we left to America though. My children are all grown up, and since my husband's passing, I figured I would return home. You'll like it dear." She assured me. Nodding, I couldn't fully shake the feeling in my stomach, but it helped ease some of my nerves.

The time change worked so that the plane would arrive around 7pm on a Saturday night, which meant that I had a day to get used to things before I had to go to school. When the plane finally did land, I was shaking. My nerves usually got the best of me when I was on a plane.

Getting off with everyone else, backpack in hand, I just followed the stream to the baggage claim. Having one large suitcase and duffel bag, decorated accents of mine made it easy to find them. Swinging the heavy bag onto my shoulder and lifting up the handle of the suitcase, I moused my way to the edge of the swimming crowd of people rushing from one place to another. I was close to the point of how much I could take of being in a crowd. Making my way to what I thought was where I would get picked up, I found myself completely just out of it in the mass. My eyes felt tingly at first when I saw all the Japanese and stuff that I didn't even...

I found it easier to just push to a wall to keep out of the way of people. I tried scanning the area when I saw a very, well, bright and eye catching sign saying my name. Figuring it was my exchange family, I wormed my way through when the crowd seemed slow down.

When I finally reached the sign, I was greeted enthusiastically by the dad of my exchange family.

"Sadie! It's so good to finally meet you!" He cried, happy tears streamed down his face. It was that moment I realized that he is probably as goofy as my dad. This was going to be an experience. The dark haired girl with him, kicked in in the shin, causing him to fall.

"Don't scare her off!" She yelled at her dad.

"Hi, I'm Yuzu. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." The light brown haired girl ignored her sister and father, bowing to me with a smile.

"Nice to meet you... Yuzu." I said, unsure that I was actually speaking Japanese. I bowed to her regardless, but the bright smile on her face said otherwise.

"I'm Karin, and this is our dad. Introduce yourself!" Karin yelled at her dad. He jumped up and saluted.

"Isshin Kurosaki!... ah, I bet you've had a long day. How about we get something to eat before heading home? I know a great place to help introduce you to Japanese food and it's pretty close to home. Here, let me take that."

"Ah! Thank you." I bowed again but he laughed and waved it off before taking my duffel bag and suitcase. I followed Isshin out of the airport, with Karin and Yuzu asking me various things. We boarded a train back to Karakura Town, which I found a little bit exciting, Karin asked me about it.

"Well, I live in a small town, so we don't have a train station or any trains that are passenger ones. I've never really been on trains very much."

"Ooo! Can you tell us about your town?" Yuzu sounded very excited to hear about my small town in Wisconsin. I told them about in the time we were on the train.

"Well, Karakura Town sounds to be definitely larger than your home town, but hopefully you'll like it here. I'll drop you guys off at home, then go get the food."When we got off, we walked to their clinic. I sat in their kitchen, taking in their home, namely the giant poster of a woman. Yuzu was setting the table while Karin asked me about a few things.

"What kind of sports do you like?"

"Well... I'm not that good at any sports, but if I had to choose to play one, it would be soccer."

"Really? Awesome, we should play some time." Karin said with a grin. "Ya know, I was kinda worried that you would be some girly girl who wouldn't fit in with this family." I laughed slightly at her bluntness.

"Hehe, well, I'm a bit of the opposite of that-"

"Hey, is that a Zelda backpack! Awesome! So you play video games?" Now we were on a topic that I liked.

"Yeah, I love video games." We talked about various video games. Karin really liked fighting games, and would usually beat her friends in them. "Yeah, I don't really have friends to play video games with..." I suppose my sad tone wasn't something Yuzu wanted to hear, so she changed the subject.

"Hey, Ichigo!" She called up the stairs.

"What?" The voice didn't come from upstairs but from their living room. I was surprised at the young male that entered the room. He was tall, way taller than me, with bright orange hair in a spiky fashion. When he looked at me, I instantly looked down at my hands as I played with the ring on my right hand.

"Ichigo, be nice. This is Sadie." Yuzu said. There was a weird silence that was cut through when my phone when off.

"Oh! Ah!" I fumbled wildly to get electronic device from my backpack. I turned it off, breathing out the sigh I was holding in. Looking up, I see expecting eyes. "Oh! Sorry! It was just a notice to message my parents and tell them I got here." Laughing nervously, I slipped my phone into my pocket.

The door opened and saved me from the awkward moment, but led into another one after Isshin set down the food.

"Ichigo! Don't scowl when we have guest!" Isshin sent a flying kick at Ichigo's head, who dodged his father as he made his way to the table. Karin sighed and Yuzu shook her head.

"Alright dad, cool it. Let's just eat."

After eating (which made me super nervous cause I wasn't sure about their eating customs) Yuzu showed me to the room I would be staying in.

"Here you go! I hope you like it. Ichigo's room is to the left and Karin's and mine is at the end of the hall. The bathroom is straight acrossed. I hope you have a good nights rest. See you in the morning."

"Thank you Yuzu. Good night." She smiled and shut the door behind her.

"Dang, I was wondering when you were finally going to be alone." Death, somehow, was laying on the bed. "Eh, not bad." An tick mark pulsed on my head as I grabbed my night stuff from my suitcase. Peeking out, I saw nobody in the bathroom. I did my night routine as I fast as I could as to not cause anyone to wait on me. When I was done, I pushed Death off the bed and went under the covers.

"Rude." Was her only comment. I tried to ignore her and fall asleep in this new place.

It took a while, but eventually I did.

* * *

Death's POV

Death watched her for a moment, then opened up the window in the room. Looking out, she noticed something in the distance.

"I'm going to make this world mine, and quite frankly, your existence isn't part of my plan." With a wave of her hand, a black shadow sprang forth, taking out whatever was watching the house. With a half lidded orb, she took off her glove to examine her boney hand. "Your move."

* * *

~Somewhere Else~

"Hmm, that's strange." A male said to himself, looking at the monitor in front of him. "What was that?"

"What did you see?" A new presence made the male turn.

"Something took out the spy Arrancar that we had watching Ichigo Kurosaki's home. It caught something just before being killed." He rewind, finding an unsettling crimson eye taking up the whole frame.

"Your move." The voice taunted before the screen went blank. The other male in the room smirked, realizing what just happened.

"It seems something new has moved into play. This should be interesting."

* * *

Hey guys, hope this is good.

I would like to hear some thoughts about the ending. I'm guess most of you get who those people are so, how do you like the idea of Death issuing a challenge to Aizen.

Also, Aizen is a dirty bitch and I'm mad at him at the moment, if you have seen the recent dub episodes or already are up to date with Bleach. I knew this was going to happen... but... still... sobs.


End file.
